Nate Thompson
| birth_place = Anchorage, Alaska | draft = 183rd overall | draft_year = 2003 | draft_team = Boston Bruins | career_start = 2005 | ntl_team = USA }} Nate Thompson (born Nate Scott Thompson on October 5, 1984) is an American professional ice hockey player who is currently playing for the Ottawa Senators of the National Hockey League (NHL). He has previously played in the NHL for the Boston Bruins, New York Islanders, Tampa Bay Lightning and Anaheim Ducks (the former of which drafted him in the sixth round (183rd overall) at the 2003 NHL Entry Draft). Playing Career Amateur Nate played major junior ice hockey for the Western Hockey League (WHL)'s Seattle Thunderbirds beginning in the 2001–02 season. After his second season with Seattle, he was drafted by the Boston Bruins in the sixth round, 183rd overall, at the 2003 NHL Entry Draft on June 21–22, 2003. Nate remained with the Thunderbirds for two additional seasons after his NHL selection by the Bruins, in 2003–04 and 2004–05. However, during the latter season, he joined Boston's American Hockey League (AHL) affiliate, the Providence Bruins on their run in the 2005 Calder Cup playoffs, making his professional debut. Professional On July 20, 2005, Nate signed an entry-level contract with the Boston Bruins and made his debut in the NHL with the team in 2006–07, playing four games; however, he spent the majority of the season with Providence in the AHL. Just prior to the start of the 2008–09 season, on October 8, 2008, he was claimed off waivers by the New York Islanders. He scored his first career NHL goal against Henrik Lundqvist of the New York Rangers just under one month later, on November 4, 2008. On July 27, 2009, Nate was re-signed to a one-year contract with the Islanders. After registering six points in 39 games with the Islanders in the 2009–10 season, he was claimed off waivers by the Tampa Bay Lightning on January 21, 2010. He would appear in 32 games for the Lightning, scoring one goal and three assists for four points; in total, he scored two goals and eight assists for both the Islanders and Lightning, then-career-highs. Nate also excelled in face-offs, winning 219 of 385 taken for Tampa Bay, a 56.9 percent success rate. In the subsequent off-season, on July 10, 2010, Tampa Bay re-signed him to a one-year contract. On January 31, 2011, Tampa Bay signed Nate to a two-year contract extension. At that point, he had played in 51 games with the team, recording career-highs for goals (7), assists (10) and points (17). He also continued his success in the face-off circle, winning 249 of 446 draws taken (55.8 percent). He ranked seventh among NHL forwards with 49 blocked shots, and was also fourth on the team in takeaways, with 25. During the 2012–13 NHL lockout, Nate played for his hometown Alaska Aces of the ECHL, later returning to the Lightning at the end of the lockout. On March 3, 2013, Tampa Bay signed him to a four-year contract extension. He completed the shortened, 48-game 2012–13 season with seven goals and eight assists from 45 games played. He played in 81 games during the 2013–14 season, scoring nine goals and seven assists for 16 points. On June 29, 2014, Thompson was traded by Tampa Bay to the Anaheim Ducks in exchange for two picks in the 2015 NHL Entry Draft. In his first season with the Ducks, Thompson appeared in 80 games, scoring five goals along with 13 assists. On December 14, the NHL department of player safety issued a three-game suspension against Thompson for his hit on Justin Faulk of the Carolina Hurricanes. The suspension was deemed an illegal check to the head. He was given a game misconduct at the time of the incident and as a result of the suspension, he lost $25,806.45 in salary. After three seasons with the Ducks, Nate left as a free agent to be reunited with former Lightning head coach Guy Boucher, in signing a two-year, $3.3 million contract with the Ottawa Senators on July 1, 2017. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs }} International Category:1984 births Category:American ice hockey players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Boston Bruins draft picks Category:Boston Bruins players Category:New York Islanders players Category:Tampa Bay Lightning players Category:Anaheim Ducks players Category:Seattle Thunderbirds players Category:Providence Bruins players Category:Alaska Aces players Category:San Diego Gulls players